rons nose
by octobertwentyfourth
Summary: rons nose gets blasted off by hermione. what happens next? rr i guess


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lyrics in here belong to Yellowcard from the songs "Rocket" and "Gifts and Curses" and blahblahblah and all that good stuff

--------------------------------------------------------------

"NO RON YOUR MOM" screamed Hermione  
  
"WHAT ABOUT HER HUH HUH HUH HUH?!?!" Ron replied annoyingly.  
  
He couldn't believe he was arguing again with Hermione, considering the reputation she had of kicking major ass in a fist fight.  
  
"Ron, just SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK!" she stammered.  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONO"  
  
"RON honestly grow up"  
  
"WICKED duhduhduhduhduhduh"  
  
"Ron I'm going to ask you one more time.."  
  
"Or what Herm Herm Herm are you gonna be like oooh blahblahblah ron then throw a book?"  
  
There was a moment of silence then Ron replied to himself "Mhmmm yeah that's what I thought...yep yep I'm always right. Mighty righty Ronald...wow that sounded wicke--"  
  
Hermione stood up and screamed something entirely too fast for Ron's brain to comprehend.  
  
"That's what I'd do Ron, I told you don't push my buttons"  
  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD BECKY! HERMIONE WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" said Ron feeling his face. Something was missing. "HOLY FLIPPING HELL MY NOSE IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron yelled so loud the birds in the ddistance got startled. He ran out of the room clutching his face, cyring his eyes. He started running up the stairs and down them again and into the dormitories screaming "MY NOSE MY NOSE I LOOK LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON!". Hermione just rolled her eyes and left the common room to seek some peace and quiet in the library.  
  
An hour or so later she came back to find harry and Ron in front of a huge mirror.  
  
"Harry, does it look bad?!?!?"  
  
"Uh..no Ron you look beautiful" Harry replied with a snicker.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"WHAT HERMIONE?" Ron said with hte in his voice "HUH?!?" he continued after a silent pause.  
  
"Welll Ron ....uhh... you know how I cast that spell on your face?"  
  
"YEAH HERMIONE I KINDA FIGURED THAT OUT" Ron said with a pouty look on his face  
  
"Ron please stop yelling"  
  
"HOW CAN I HERM?! YOU TOOK MY NOSE OFF!!!!!!"  
  
"Well Ron I have to tell you something..."  
  
"WHAT is it now?!" Ron said cooling down a little bit.  
  
"Well I can't find the counter curse....." She said waiting for the biggest explosion from Ron she'd ever seen. Before anyone could do anything Harry burst out laughing. "HARRY! How dare you laugh at a time like this...." Hermione said nervously as she looked at Ron and his eyes started filling up with tears, but Harry didn't stop. "HARRY!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA" Harry kept laughing and clenching his stomach.  
  
Hermione flung her fist back and aimed it straight at Harry, then hit him extremely hard. Harry fell to ground, like Hermione had expected.  
  
"Ron, I'm terribly sorry.." Hermione started to choke out before tears started to fill her eyes too. "I...I...didn't mean..." She let out a whimper as Ron turned away from her and went downstairs to sit on the fluffy red coaches. Hermione followed.  
  
"Hermione please stop" Ron said in a caring sort of voice.  
  
"Ron, please hear me out..." her heart was racing like a rocket. "Ron, I...I... care for you, and that's why I punched Harry back there, because I didn't mean for this to happen and it was wrong for him to laugh... Ron I believe that ...well I..." tears started filling her eyes again "Ron, I believe you are the...one. I see your face with every punch I take and every bone I break...it's all for you Ron. My most painful words I can't say, but I'll always fight on for you..."  
  
Ron was speechless. He was still angry at Hermione but he never knew Hermione liked him as much as he liked her. "Hermione...I ... well we better get going and head down to Lupin's office to fix up my nose." Ron said kind of hestiantly.  
  
"Uhm...yeah I guess so" she replied.  
  
"So..uhm I guess Harry's out cold?" Ron said as they were walking out of the doorway.  
  
"I guess so heh" She said as they both let out a little laugh. Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's. Ron held it. As they were walking down the hall way to go see Lupin, everyone started whispering and snickering at Ron. Ron just kept his head down.  
  
"It's okay Ron...be confident..." Hermione said as they were still walking hand in hand. They entered Lupin's classrom "Oh dear..." Lupin said as Ron and Hermione entered. "Welll..I think I can take care of it..." He said as he rummaged through some books on his desk. About 15 minutes later he pulled out his wand still reading the book. "Okay weill it's tricky but here it goes..." He muttered a spell and Ron's nose appeared back on his face. He turned to Hermione and they smiled at each other. "Thanks Lupin..." He said as his voice kind of trailed off. "Anytime for you, Ron" he replied with a wink. Ron and Hermione got grossed out so they left after saying Good bye and thanks one more time.  
  
They stood out in the hallways. "Ron..." Hermione started to say but Ron broke her sentence with a kiss. As they broke off they smiled. "I love you.." whispered Ron. "I love you too.." Hermione replied as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
